


Byakugan!

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has the ability to 'borrow' another Kekkei Genkai, and by using Neji's Byakugan against him she begins her plan to capture the shinobi's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Byakugan!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Naruto.

 **Pairing:** Neji/Kagome

 **Anime:** Naruto/IY

* * *

Her hands clenched together as she leapt over another rooftop, watching him from high above, a grin forming onto her lips as she remembered her well thought out plan. There was no way to win his heart but to beat him, and beat him she would. Using his own Byakugan against him would be the perfect way of defeating him, especially since it would burrow it from his own body, thus leaving him without it. It would show Hyuuga Neji that there were those who were capable of not only being a worthy opponent, female or not, but also his girlfriend!

She stiffened, jumping behind a large piece of metal when his eyes shifted up to where she had been positioned. God, she felt like she was stalking him, but she couldn't help it. Neji would never look at her in the way she wanted him too, and if she had to defeat him in order to make sure that he did, well, she'd do it. She'd stalk him until she found the opportune moment to issue her plan. Besides, she never really liked the word 'stalk', anyway, she thought of it more as  _gaining information without the boy you like knowing anytime soon_.

She sensed him move, and leaned over just enough to make sure he was no longer trying to spot anything. Once she was satisfied with that, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her chakra, her hands beginning to move with a will of their own. She'd used the hidden Kekkei Genkai of her family line in order to obtain Uchiha Sasuke's sharingan that morning, just for this reason. With the sharingan she'd be able to watch Neji from a good enough distance that he wouldn't be able to spot her unless he used his Byakugan. She was positive Sasuke would be fuming about how she'd  _stolen_  his Kekkei Genkai since he couldn't use it while her jutsu was in place. She didn't like the word 'stolen', either; her family liked to call it _borrowing without permission_ , though her only other family member who could have used it died a long time ago.

She shook her head furiously,  _no, no, no! Don't think about that type of stuff when you're trying to catch a Hyuuga, Kagome. Come on, get in the game, girl!_  Her eyebrow twitched a little, and she locked her teeth together,  _ok, I'm officially beginning to sound like my brother. …It's got to be Sasuke's fault. I must have taken on some of his boyish characteristics when I borrowed his sharingan. Yeah… that's been known to happen once or twice whenever I use too much chakra. Hm…_

Sighing to herself, Kagome looked down in order to see that Neji hadn't moved much… or so it seemed to her eyes. The sharingan was used more for copying an opponent's moves, another reason why she'd borrowed it, but it also allowed the user to see more than they originally could… almost like it was slowing down time and space. With that she could see better than she normally could, and didn't have to catch up to him so quickly.

Her feet moved forward, easily moving her from rooftop to rooftop without much trouble. Her eyes studied Neji's every move, taking them in and dividing them in order to determine what he was going to do next. Only once did she need to hide once more, and it had been really easy to simply duck down, since there'd been a nice ledge that she had been ready to jump off of. However, afterward, Kagome once again began following Neji once more, knowing that he was probably going to see his team, which consisted on Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and TenTen. She could have argued that their sensei, Maito Gai, was a complete loon, but she wasn't going to go into that subject with herself at the moment.

She had bigger fish to fry. Not that she'd be frying… anything, actually, but…  _Gah, now I'm confused! This sharingan is getting to my head. Stupid Sasuke._

Wanting to slap herself, Kagome pushed forward, knowing that sooner or later Neji would stop. He couldn't keep going on for this for the rest of the day, especially when she wanted so badly for him to get to someplace where she could confront him. He only stopped once, probably knowing that she was following him, she knew, but he continued forward nonetheless. It didn't take long for him to move into the training grounds, where the sound of clashing metal could be heard. Along with the voice of that annoying, yet funny Gai supposed rival to another jounin known as Kakashi—she'd only seen him, Kakashi, once, though.

She cheered silently to herself, moving through the tops of the tallest trees until she came to see TenTen sparing with Rock Lee. Lee could only use Taijutsu, but he was a master of it, and TenTen's weapons usually never touched him, though she was positive some had. She'd moved ahead of Neji, trying to make it seem like she wasn't following him, even if it was kind of obvious she was. Personally it didn't matter to her if it was obvious, she was going to win Neji's heart either way… in a trade off, of course.

Not long after she'd arrived the boy she'd followed moved into the area, his eyes glancing around the trees like he was searching for her. She gulped when a smirk formed on his lips as his eyes touched her hiding place, but Kagome told herself not to move. There was no way she was going to back down simply because he could use something that would allow him to see more than she could.

A smirk formed on her lips.  _I'll soon take care of that_.

Just as she'd  _borrowed_  Sasuke's sharingan, she was going to borrow Neji's Byakugan along with it. Using them both would use quite a bit of chakra, but she'd be able to handle it as long as she stayed clear of his hands. Without the Byakugan he wouldn't be able to fight very well in the gentle fist style, but Neji was a genius! She'd need to stay away from his hands either way, especially since she knew he knew where the chakra points were, and he'd be able to block her chakra flow with ease.

Sighing, Kagome slid down the trunk of the tree as Gai began to shout about youth and springtime. She could hear the jokes her teammates would make should they hear she had lost to Hyuuga Neji with the Kekkei Genkai she had. True, she belonged to a clan long lost to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but her Kekkei Genkai was one of the greatest. Inuyasha and Fujita would never let her live that one done, which was exactly why she'd bring up her proposition if she should fall. She was sure Neji would take it when he couldn't use his Byakugan until she  _returned_  it.

She could have the ultimate control over him! No, she would have it!

There was a small rustle in the tree next to her, causing Kagome to freeze in place, her head beginning to slowly turn to the side. Slowly she turned her head until she was staring into the face of a small creature, its beady black eyes staring at her like she had come into its territory. She gulped loudly, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was, but the long slithery body told her that it was. She tensed up further, and stared into what she thought was the depths of the evilest thing on the planet. Then, suddenly, its long forked tongue slipped from its mouth and lightly flicked her nose…

"EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!"

Kagome freaked out, her hands shooting into the air as she slipped backwards. The snake shot backwards, getting ready to strike her should she frighten it any further. Unfortunately for Kagome, but fortunately for the snake, she began falling from her position. Her scream was suddenly cut off she was realized she was going to slam against a bunch of branches. She put her hands out, beginning to fall straight for the ground vertically as she heard Lee's voice shout for her to look out. Her hands were covered with silver gloves—ones that had the fingers cut down to the knuckles, but gloves nonetheless.

It was hard to do, especially with the speed she was traveling at, but Kagome's borrowed sharingan activated, an eerie silver light surrounding her hands. Her eyes began flooding with a silver color, her chakra spiking as she thought of being chased by that  **huge**  snake. With a grunt she hit the first branch, her hands hitting the bark and her elbows snapping into a bent position but she managed to push herself so that she could use her feet inside of her hands to stop her fall. Once she managed to do this she slammed her foot inside another branch and began moving down the tree, her mind still on the thought of that snake slithering down the tree in order to eat her!

Within moments she landed on the ground and rushed behind TenTen, the other girl probably wondering what the hell just happened. However, Kagome breathed deeply, looking behind her to make sure that devilish creature was still in the tree! Once she found it wasn't she looked around to find the others staring at her like she as nuts. She knew Lee, who was silently laughing at her behind his hand, already knowing her plan to capture Neji's heart was beginning to go down the drain.

A thought clicked into her mind as TenTen asked Lee what was so funny, before he whispered into her ear. Realization dawned on TenTen's face, but Kagome's mind was on something completely different. She needed to catch Neji off guard, and what a way this would be. Especially with him rolling his beautiful white, pupil-less, eyes at her.

She was a chuunin, after all! She should be able to catch him off guard easily enough. True, not many would have believed that everyone on her team was actually chuunin the way they acted toward one another, or the fact that she fell in love with a boy a year younger than herself, but that didn't matter to her. Only that she needed to make him see the things she saw.

Rising from her fallen position, Kagome began rubbing at her backside. There was no pain or anything, since she'd slid behind TenTen into that position, but she didn't want them to know that. Once she was sure Neji was no longer paying attention to her she turned her eyes onto him, a wicked smile forming on her lips as her eyes flashed silver in color. Instantly the blue eyes she had faded and silver replaced them, her chakra hidden from the boy not paying attention to her. Her hand glowed with the same eerie silver light as before, and she placed it palm up at her side as she watched him closely.

"This is a waste of time," Neji said, beginning to walk away. He knew he shouldn't have come today. Training with Lee and Gai-sensei was annoying enough, but he didn't need weak little kunoichi falling out of trees after they'd followed him all the way from the Hyuuga District. Really, did the girl think she could hide her presence? Oh, he'd heard of the heir of the lost Higurashi Clan, but Higurashi Kagome obviously wasn't one of their best apples.

 _Now!_  The others were watching her; each one of them wondering what she was doing since the silver around her hand was being hidden from them. Her feet were soundless as she began running at Neji, and she launched herself off the ground, the air around her crackling as Neji finally sensed her and turned to see what was happening. She was moving too fast for him, though, and her hand found its mark on across his eyes before he could do anything. It was like slow motion as she shouted, "Transfer!"

She, of course, didn't need to shout this for the ability to be given to her, but she liked doing it. It was like her trademark saying… besides the choice words that she said to Inuyasha each day.

Neji grunted, feeling her hand move away from his face. He wondered for a moment what she'd done, but he opened his eyes instead of asking her, since he was worried she might have actually done something. Everything seemed the same when he opened them, though, and he seemed to growl at her. "That was useless," he grunted. "Did you actually think something like that would affect me?"

"Fight me, Neji," Kagome said, pulling out a kunai and twirling it on her finger.

Neji straightened, "Fighting you would be pointless."

"That's where you're wrong," Kagome, gripping the kunai handle, said. Her illusion fell from her hand, and she swung it in front of his face, the silver color leaving a sparkle in the air. A smirk formed on her lips, as she proudly said, "Sharingan!"

"Huh?"

Her eyes turned red, the sharingan swirling with them as her smirk grew. "That's not all I can do, Neji." She lifted her hand, placed it onto her eyes, and whispered something beneath her breath. The silver of her hand brightened, but dimmed after a moment, and she pulled her hand away to show him the new ability she'd gained.

Neji stiffened, "How did you…?"

Her eyes were completely white. "Don't worry, Neji. You look good with blue eyes." She smiled, "I merely used the Kekkei Genkai passed down throughout my family in order to borrow your own. It's nothing to worry about. You'll either get it back when I give it back to you, or when it wears off, which will be in about five days." Once more she shrank into her battle stance, "Now, fight me!"

Neji moved backwards when she launched herself at him, her hands outstretched once more. He wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice, and he growled when he felt like he was empty. Like he was no longer a Hyuuga, even if he hated the main branch. He blocked her first attack, a simply kick to his head. With as much force as she'd used, Neji moved and went to counter her next attack, but something stopped him; the bulging of her eyes.

"BYAKUGAN!" Kagome allowed her eyes to change, before smirking. She'd never learned the true names to the abilities her Kekkei Genkai had, but she flicked her ponytail, having put it up that morning, and brought her hand up in front of her face. "Combine!"

The others watched as suddenly red pupils formed within Kagome's eyes, black figures spinning around it. The rest remained white, the sharingan and Byakugan having combined together to create a better and more powerful combination. It was amazing to see, even if Neji seemed to be shaking with rage at the fact that she'd done such a thing. They watched as Kagome threw the kunai that she was holding and it managed to cut into Neji's arm, even if he moved away from it. Obviously he was having trouble without his eyes.

Kagome wasn't done yet. She pushed herself off the ground, and brought her fingers up once more to begin making hand signs. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," she said. It was just another thing she'd borrowed when she'd borrowed Sasuke's sharingan. She didn't know how she'd done it, since she could usually only borrow a person's Kekkei Genkai, but she'd borrowed the knowledge and experience needed to perform the jutsu either way.

Neji moved out of the way, before sliding on his foot to ready himself to attack her. His chakra rose, but before he could even move a boy in green spandex jumped between them. The girl's fire had struck the ground where Lee was now standing, and he breathed deeply. "Why are you interfering, Lee?"

She landed gracefully onto the ground, her arm crossing as she looked at Lee's back. She'd wanted to at least knock Neji down and pin him there in order to tell him her suggestion. However, the battle tension died as Lee began to explain his reasoning. Before he could get very far, though, Kagome moved to his side and touched his shoulder, causing him to stop in mid-sentence.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome coughed a little. "I have a proposition for you, Neji," she said. She knew Lee was smiling at her, but she ignored the boy for the moment, watching as Neji straightened, obviously waiting for her answer. He'd always put others down, but she was sure she could make him do as she wished.

"Well," Neji asked.

"I will give you back your Byakugan if you have lunch with me," Kagome said, crossing her arms stubbornly. She wasn't going to back down.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because," Kagome smirked, "I can just give my current ability to Lee here." She patted Lee's shoulder. "And when four days pass I can return it to myself, thus strengthening the time to keep it, which will cause you to have to wait longer, until I give it to another person and continue the process for the rest of my life." She laughed, "Maybe a waste of my time, but it will teach you the lesson of a woman's fury."

TenTen smiled, before shaking her head a little when Neji seemed to snort "Fine". She knew for a fact the boy was lying to himself. He'd met Kagome a few times before, and he'd once admitted that he wanted to do something with her, he just didn't know how to approach an older shinobi, especially one that was higher in rank. After being told by Lee that Kagome wanted the same thing she was positive that from that moment on they wouldn't leave each others side. As soon as Neji decided that he wasn't better than them, and that though he was a genius he didn't have to act like the caged bird he seemed like.

TenTen smiled as Kagome cheered, Neji waited to have his Kekkei Genkai returned, and Lee hugged Gai-sensei. It was still funny that Kagome had fallen from the tree that she'd positioned herself in. Especially since she'd heard that Kagome was as graceful as a cat, and managed to pull herself out of even the tightest fix. Her smile grew, as she thought, _Kagome must have saw a snake._

_\--Fin_


End file.
